Um aniversário muto especial
by mitsune-chan
Summary: Oi bom como sempre essa finc fala de Aoshi&Misao...eu nao sei fazer sumario.. etao é so lendo p ver, tomaraq gostem
1. Default Chapter

" Um aniversário Muito especial!!!"

Essa é uma finc q eu fiz de Ruroni kenshin, como sempre ela é entre Misao & Aoshi....eu não consigo escrever fincs de RK q não falem de Aoshi e Misao XD bom tomara q vcs gostem

Boa Leitura

Misao- Aoshi,Aoshi!!vamos brincar?? Heim?? Vamos Aoshi!!!

Aoshi- Agora não Misao!

Misao- Por que agora não?? Você ta sentado aí desde de manha. Você nunca brinca comigo – Misao se senta e começa a chorar muito.

Hannya- Aoshi ela só tem 6 anos, hoje é o aniversário dela fala pelo menos parabéns fala um parabéns,precisa dar atenção a ela. Você nunca sorriu.......nada!!

Aoshi- Brinque você.Eu não sei lidar com criancinhas.

Hannya- Aprende então! A Misao quer brincar com você não comigo ou nenhum de nos.

Aoshi- Hoje não...amanha eu brinco

Hannya- Viu Misao? Não precisa chorar,hoje eu brinco com você amanha é o Aoshi ta??

Misao- EEEEEEH Vamos Hannya !!

Shikijo- O que voce quer fazer??

Misao- Me ensinem uma técnica nova??o

1883

Kaoru- Parabéns Misao - Abraça- Parabéééns!!!!!!!

Sano- Parabéns Doninha'

Misao- Doninha???? Bom hoje eu não vou brigar....valeu Sano

Yahiko- Parabéns --

Misao – Brigada Yahiko

Kenshin- Parabéns senhorita Misao!! Espero que você seja muito feliz e realize todos os seus desejos! Porque você merece e muito!!

Misao- Muito obrigado Kenshin

Kenshin -

Okina- Vamos beber!! EEEEH festa...Okon trás mais Saque.

Okon- Hum ta u.u

Okina- E... voces ,vamos beber mais!

Kenshin- Vão lá eu não quero!

Sano- VAMO YAHIKO

Yahiko- HAHAHA claro!

Kaoru- Ja volto.

Kenshin- Ta.

Aquele dia foi muito bom todos estavam comendo,bebendo,dançando e cantando. Mas uma pessoa não estava feliz com tudo isso. Misao aquela menina que sempre foi tão feliz,não estava naquele dia. Todos lá estavam comemorando seu aniversário de 17 anos e ela quieta fingindo estar bem.

Kenshin- Senhorita Misao?? Que que aconteceu??Você não esta bem..aconteceu alguma coisa??

Misao- Ah...não é nada.

Kenshin- Misao..eu te conheço...aconteceu alguma coisa. Pode me falar Eu vou te ajudar.

Misao- Ai Kenshin – os olhos dela começa a lagrimejar – É que hoje faz 11 anos que o Aoshi me deixou aqui, Eu lembro do ultimo dia que eu vi ele.

"Flash Back"

Shikijo- Misao não é assim. Pegue a espada desse jeito e faz assim!

Misao- Ta o Assim...e...assim! AAAAAAAAh

Quando Misao estava quase no chão Hannya aparece e a segura.

Misao- hihihihihi....brigada -

Hannya- Misao já é tarde..,vamos dormir?!

Misao- Vamos!! o/

"Uma hora depois"

Misao- Buaaa – Misao se senta no futon e começa a chorar baixinho- Aii...eu não to conseguindo dormir!!! ;;

...........

Aoshi- Que que foi Misao??

Misao- Eu não to conseguindo dormir ;;

Aoshi- E o que você quer que eu faça???

Misao- Posso dormir aqui??

Aoshi- Faz o que você quer.

Misao- Ebaa - Misao deita rapidinho do lado de Aoshi que este da um pequeno sorriso e deita junto.

"Fim do Flash Back"

Misao- Essa foi a ultima vez que eu vi o Aoshi,Hannya e os outros – Ela começa a chorar- Eu nunca mais vou conseguir ver eles de novo, o Aoshi ta por aí,não sei onde nem fazendo o que, e os outros estão mortos!!

Kenshin abraça ela e começa a falar.

Kenshin- Então foi isso o Aoshi te amava muito para te deixar correr perigo...ele queria e ainda quer que você seja muito feliz,aproveite a vida,ele quer te ver feliz..não precisa ser por você nem por nos mas pelo o Aoshi.

Misao- Mas então porque ele me deixou aqui sem pelo menos falar um tchau?? Não esperou eu acordar nada!!!

Kenshin- Ele iria se arrepender,não conseguiria te deixar aqui.

Misao- Ai Kenshin – Começa a chorar mais- Eu to saudade do Aoshi,eu quero vê ele.

Kenshin- Você vai ver ele pode não ser hoje mas vai encontra-lo de novo.

Sano- Vamo lá..glup..vamos dançar,Kenshin a Ka ..Glup..Kaoru ta te procurando..glup..agora ela ta brigando com o Yahiko mas depois você vai lá..

Kenshin- Ta"

Sano- E Misao eu sei que eu sou lindo mas não precisa ficar tão emocionada a ponto de chorar...

Misao- Ai não precisa tanto Sano u.u

Sano- Então ta..mas você é a aniversariante vai para lá,não fica aqui chorando!

Misao- Vamo. AAAAAAAAAAH!!Yahiko eu vou te matar ¡ - E começa tudo de novo Misao ja estava do jeito dela.

Kenshin estava quieto no canto dele,de vez em quando ele apanhava um pouquinho...mas normal..até quando ele percebe que alguém esta observando o lugar principalmente uma pessoa.. "Misao"

Continua

Oi gente tomara q vcs tenham gostado...esse cap. Ta bem curto e não esta muito legal...nos proximos eu vou fazer de tudo p/ ficar muito boa essa finc espero comentários com elogios,criticas,ideias ne etc... ou e-mails... tomara q gostem

Até o próximo capitulo!

Mi-chan/Mitsune


	2. Capitulo 2

Segundo cap. Fic RK!!

Olá

Bom esse é o segundo cap. Da minha fic de RK...eu espero que vcs estejam gostando!!! E se forem comentar sejam sinceros por favor eu quero que esse cap. Seja bem melhor do q o primeiro!!!! Bom....

Boa leitura

O aniversário já estava acabando, Okina e Yahiko já tinham desmaiado de tanto beber. Sano e Misao estavam brincando,bom aquilo era mais uma briga mas os dois estavam insistindo que era uma brincadeira. Kaoru estava conversando com Megumi,que esta estava com um certo ciúmes de Misao. E Kenshin estava prestando atenção nessa pessoa que estava lá fora.

Megumi- Depois a Misao fica me pedindo conselhos para ficar mais afeminada,ela só anda com homens,só briga,fica brincando! Como ela vai conseguir.

Kaoru- Você esta falando isso porque esta com ciúmes dela,pois a Misao esta conversando com o Sano e você não.

Megumi- Eu?? – Aparece aquelas típicas orelhas de raposa – Eu com ciúmes dela e do Sanozuke?? HAHAHAHA você só pode estar brincando.

Kaoru- Não...não to brincando – ela começa a dar aquelas risadinhas cínicas

Megumi – Kaoru?? Como eu poderia sentir ciúmes dos dois?? – Aí elas começam a discutir.

Kenshin- Ai,ai... só essas duas mesmo – Kenshin se levanta calmamente e vai em direção a porta – Aoshi??

Aoshi- O que você ta fazendo aqui???

Kenshin- Eu so queria conversar com você....não posso???

Aoshi- Hum – ele fecha os olhos e abaixa a cabeça –

Kenshin- Você veio aqui so para ver se a Misao estava bem né?? Você se preocupa muito com.....porque você não vai conversar com a senhorita Misao??? Sabia que hoje ela estava chorando por você?!?!

Aoshi- Hum...porque ??? – mesmo não demonstrando ele não gostou nem um pouco da noticia.

Kenshin- Porque hoje faz 11 anos que você a deixou aqui. Ela gosta de mais de você.

Aoshi- Quando ela ficou aqui,era tão pequena ficamos morando no mesmo lugar tão pouco tempo,como ela pode se sentir assim.

Kenshin- Porque esse pouco tempo que vocês moraram juntos significou tudo para ela.

Aoshi- Boba.

Kenshin- Ela não é boba....ela te ama muito por isso age assim!! Vai falar com ela, é o melhor presente que você poderá dar,e você também sente um carinho muito grande por ela,pois se não,você não estaria aqui agora! A Misao já cresceu,não é mais aquela criança que você criou como filha. E a Misao não pensa em você como pai ou irmão,é sempre um algo mais!

Aoshi- Ta,ta...um dia eu vou conversar com ela,agora eu vou embora.

Kenshin- Ta tchau Aoshi.

Aoshi- .......

E depois disso so se ve o Aoshi desaparecendo na escuridão (nossa XD) e pensando no que o kenshin contou para ele!! E se um dia ele iria conversar com Misao.

Kaoru- Com quem você estava conversando esse hora ?!?!

Kenshin- Com uma senhora que vendia remédios. '

Kaoru- Aham - ela se vira e fica meio desconfiada.

Kenshin- Vamos estrar esta ficando frio aqui fora.

Kaoru – Ta....

Kenshin- "Tomara que você venha mesmo Aoshi,ver a senhorita Misao sofrendo por alguém que esta sempre do seu lado é muito ruim!!

Kenshin coloca os braços em volta dos ombros de Kaoru e Vão entrando.

Sano- Onde vocês estavam????? .........HAHAHAH nem precisa falar.

Misao- HAHAHAH...

Sano- EEEEh Kenshin,ta ficando esperto heim?? Todo mundo aqui,e você vai aproveitar com a Donzela de outro jeito né??

Misao- Isso aí Sano...HAHAHA.

Kenshin- Oro?? oO

Kaoru- SANOZUKE!! Pare de falar besteira!!!

Sano- Ta...mas bem que você gostaria né??? XD

Kaoru- Aii Sanozuke!!!!

Sano- AAAAAAH..isso dói.

Kaoru- Ah é?? E vai duer muito mais se você não parar de falar.

Sano- Ta,ta, não precisa se estressar!!

Kaoru- Mais do que já estou??!!

Kenshin- Parem vocês dois desse jeito vão estragar a festa da senhorita Misao.

Kaoru- Ai,é mesmo,viu o que você faz Sano- Ela vai em direção a Misao – Ai desculpa Misao,não queria estragar sua festa,mas o Sano você sabe né???

Misao- Hehehehe!! Que é isso Kaoru – Ela começa a dar tapinhas nas costas de Kaoru – Você não fez nada,aqui em casa é normal ter essas briguinhas!!

Kaoru- Ai que bom estou mais aliviada .

Todos- hehehe

Okina- Eu vou ter que me deitar ta?? Estou cansado já...bebi muito eu to quase caindo....

Misao- O quanto que você bebeu .....

Okina- Boa noite....até amanha!!

Sano –Ah eu também vou,já cabou a comida...para mim não importa mais nada pra ficar aqui.

Misao- Tudo bem...pode todo mundo ir dormir,já acabou a festa eu também vou!!

Kenshin- Ah então vamos todos!

"Quarto"

Misao- Ai,Valeu por vocês terem vindo para cá...por m im iria passar em branco,mas do nada vocês chegaram.

Kaoru- Em branco??? Com amigos como nos??

Misao – heheh é verdade. Mas valeu vocês duas.

Megumi- Vocês vão dormir ou não??

Kaoru- Calma Megumi.

Misao- Ai Megumi fica conversando aqui com a gente,parece uma velha aí querendo dormir cedo.

Megumi- Eu estou cansada.....e do velha,pelo menos eu não sou pirralha igual a vocês duas. Misao é por isso que o Aoshi não vem procurar você,você parece um moleque,ele nunca iria gostar de você.

Misao e Kaoru- Pirralhas????????

As duas estavam indo atacar a Megumi,mas não ora que estavam chegando para bater nela,ela se deita.

Misao- AAH...agora to muito irrita,depois de chama a gente de pirralha,ela deita assim??? Q cínica!!

Kaoru- Calma,calma Misao.

Misao- Calma?? Ta...vou ficar calma – Ela se deita todas irritada – Boa noite!

Kaoru- Boa noite.

Depois dessa briguinha as 3 dormiram normal,depois de algumas horas, o dia foi amanhecendo e Misao acorda com os primeiros raios de sol do dia.

Misao- Uaah – Misao se senta no seu futon e olha para fora – Ai, que sol,eu já vou ter que levantar.

Misao se levanta e coloca aquela típica roupa de quando ela esta no Aioya e vai até a cozinha.

Okon- Misao você por ir comprar umas coisinhas aqui pra mim??

Misao- Ai,eu acabei de acordar.

Okon- por favor, tem muita gente aqui não da para eu ir lá.

Misao- Ta..o que é para comprar???

Okon- Isso aqui!!! Obrigado Misao...

Misao sai do Aioya e vai até um mercadinho que era mais ou menos perto dali, ela estava indo com calma...então depois de ums 40 minutos ela tinha chegado... o lugar não era muito grande mas tinha tudo o que Misao queria.

Caixa- Olá Misao.....o que faz aqui tão cedo??

Misao- A Okon me pediu para vir pegar umas coisinhas... você tem isso aqui??? - Misao mostra um pedacinho de papel para o moço.

Caixa- Claro que tenho- Moço pega tudo o que Misao queria,e a entrega, nisso eles ficaram conversando,pois o dono desse mercado era um grande amigo de todos de lá...

Misao- Ah obrigado, Que horas são??

Caixa- 8:30h

Misao- AAAH..era pra eu ta em casa essa hora...ai meu Deus to atrasada...Tchau...Brigada....

Caixa- Tchau va com cuidado.

Misao tinha esquecido que essa hora era para ela ta no Aioya já.....essa hora começa a chegar as pessoas no restaurante....mas ela parou para conversar e esqueceu disso.

Misao estava tão apressada que nem percebia quem passava do seu lado! Até ela esbarrar em alguém.

Misao- Ai desculpa Senh...

Mas ela mau sabia que essa pessoa seria...

Misao- AOSHI?????

Continua.

Oi

Ai...e aí??? Vcs tão gostanmdo?? Por favor me falem,ta?? Esse é o 2o cap. Dessa finc...e espero que vcs estejam gostando!!!

Por sinceros elogiem,critiquem,deem idéias por favor

Ou mandem e-mails 

Bjos

Mitsune


End file.
